Destiny of Love
by kyuvil
Summary: kaulah takdirku/WONKYU/


Aku kembali tertawa keras melihat tingkah bodoh mu, sesekali kau menoleh kearah ku lalu tersenyum yang langsung kubalas dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku menegakan tubuh ku begitu melihat mu berjalan kearah ku, kau mengusap pipi ku lembut. Tuhan.. Tidakkah pria ini tau kalau hal yang baru saja dia lakukan membuat kedua pipi ku memanas.

"Masih pusing?"

Pertanyaan mu hanya ku jawab dengan gelengan, aku kemudian berdiri dan langsung memeluk dirimu dengan erat. Hal yang biasa aku lakukan ketika sedang merasa lelah atau sekedar ingin bermanja dengan mu.

"Gwechana.."

"Hyukjae bilang kau tadi siang sedikit demam. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Jika kau masih demam aku akan memarahi hyukjae!"

Ucapan nya barusan jujur membuat ku sedikit takut, namun dilain sisi hal itulah yang membuat ku kembali jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang sangat menjaga ku dari hal yang sangaaat kecil.

"Jangan seperti itu siwon. Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku tidak mau kau bertengkar dengan hae hyung."

Siwom mengacak rambut ku gemas, ia menarik ku dari pelukannya dan langsung mencium lembut bibir ku. Dapat kurasakan panas kembali menjalar ke pipi.

"Kajja kita pulang." Siwon menggandeng tangan ku menggenggam nya erat seakan tidak membiarkan aku lepas dari sisinya walau hanya semenit saja.

Sambil berjalan sesekali aku memperhatikannya, siwon memang sangat sempurna. Bibir tipis, alis tebal, rahang tegas, tubuh tegap bak atlet profesional dan jangan lupakan dua buah lubang yang terlihat ketika dia tersenyum di masing-masing pipinya.

Entah apa yang membuat siwon membalas rasa cinta ku, padahal aku hanyalah seorang cho kyuhyun. Namja yang hidup sebatang kara yang sedang dengan giatnya mengejar beasiswa demi melanjutkan pendidikan ku.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan ku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu.

_**Pertemuan kita memang bukan unsur sengaja, saat itu kau tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuh ku yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Kau memeluk ku erat, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi mendengar para pejalan kaki berteriak ada sebuah kecelakaan mobil aku dapat menebak nya, sebuah mobil pasti melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku.**_

_**"Gwechana?"**_

_**Masih belum berani membuka kedua mataku, bahkan jari-jemari ku masih mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan mu. Aku masih terlalu kaget.**_

_**Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kau mengelus punggung ku mencoba menenangkan, kau tidak berhenti mengucapkan semua baik-baik saja.**_

_**"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"**_

_**Setelah dirasa mulai tenang barulah ku beranikan diri melepas pelukan ku, nafas ku tercekat begitu mata kita saling bertemu.**_

_**"Ne aku baik-baik saja."**_

_**"Syukurlah, untung saja aku cepat menarik mu. Kalau tidak mungkin..." Ucapnya menggantung.**_

_**Aku mengangguk, yah pria dihadapan ku saat ini adalah malaikat penolong ku.**_

_**"Terima kasih.." Aku membungkukan badan beberapa kali.**_

_**"Ah, nama ku choi siwon, kau?"**_

_**Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung membalas uluran tangan mu dan mengucapkan nama ku, mata ku masih belum bisa terlepas menatap mu.**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa berpaling jika senyum nya itu masih melekat diwajah nya.**_

_**"Nah kyuhyun-sshi aku harus pergi. Anyeong.."**_

_**Kau melambaikan tangan dan berbalik berjalan meninggalkan ku, masih ku tatap punggung mu yang mulai menjauh namun,**_

_**Chup~**_

_**Hal yang ku lihat sebelum menutup mata adalah siwon yang berbalik dan berlari kearah ku kemudian selanjutnya yang ku rasakan adalah bibirnya yang menyapa pipi ku. Dia mencium ku..**_

_**"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, kyuhyun."**_

_**Entah kenapa nama yang selama ini ku anggap biasa saja menjadi lebih indah ketika siwon yang mengucapkannya.**_

_**Choi siwon.. Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan yang pertama.**_

_**Kau adalah malaikat penolong ku..  
>Dan juga malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk menemani ku disisa hidup ku.<br>**_

Malam berganti pagi, matahari kembali menjalankan tugas nya menyinari segala sesuatu yang ada dimuka bumi. Aku menguap beberapa kali sambil merenggangkan tubuh ku.

Saat ingin bangun aku kembali terdiam begitu merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang ku erat, ku tundakan kepala yang langsung ku dapati sosok namja manis yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya.

Namja ini, masa depan ku. Cho kyuhyun.

Niat untuk bangun kuurungkan, aku hanya diam diatas tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan wajah nya. Bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka ditambah dengkuran halus. Cho kyuhyun ku benar-benar menggemaskan ketika tidur.

"Eung.."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua mata nya menampakan sepasang bola mata bulat yang menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Morning baby.."

Ku kecup bibirnya lembut, kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Morning siwonnie.." Jawab nya dengan nada malas.

Ah pasti dia enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur mengingat hari ini hari libur, kyuhyun lebih menyukai berbaring ditempat tidur seharian.

"Masih mengantuk?" Aku memainkan rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang sangat lembut itu. Sesekali merapikan nya dengan jemari ku.

"Em.. Bolehkah aku tidur kembali? Aku lelah sekali.."

Aku mengangkat dagu kyuhyun. "Sebelum itu bolehkah aku mendapatkan ciuman hangat dipagi hari?"

"Tentu saja tuan choi! Come on kiss me."

Aku tertawa kemudian membawa diriku mendekat lalu langsung mencium bibirnya, ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang syarat akan cinta yang begitu besar.

Aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami ketika tangan kyuhyun mengelus pipi ku. Sentuhan nya di setiap jengkal tubuh ku menimbulkan sesuatu yang berbeda membuat degup jantung ku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat

Dengan amat terpaksa aku melepas ciuman kami, kyuhyun mengecup pipi ku, ujung hidung lalu bibir ku.

"Tidak ada i love you untuk ku pagi ini?" Tanya nya sambil memainkan jari nya diatas dada ku.

"I love you cho kyuhyun.. I love you."

"I love you too.. Siwonnie."

"Tidurlah lagi, setelah kau bangun kita harus pergi ke butik. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Kemudian kami kembali terlelap, setelah ini aku akan membawa kyuhyun menuju butik langganan keluarga ku untuk melakukan fiting baju pengantin kami.

Yah minggu depan akan diadakan pernikahan ku dan kyuhyun, menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 7tahun membuat kami yakin bahwa sudah saat nya kami melanjutkan hubungan kami kejenjang yang lebih serius, pernikahan.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka namja yang selama ini hanya mampu ku pandang dari jauh akan menjadi milik ku seutuh nya minggu depan.

_**Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, bahkan keadaan sepi ini membuat suasana begitu mencekam. Namun aku masih tidak beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan, ku dongakan kepala menatap langit yang mendung sebentar lagi turun hujan.**_

_**Krieet..**_

_**Pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka menyadarkan ku dari lamunan, aku langsung bergegas bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.**_

_**Ia menghela nafas berat begitu hujan mulai turun, mata ku terbelalak melihat tindakan nekatnya yang berlari kearah halte bus menerobos hujan yang sudah turun.**_

_**Dengan cepat ku buka payung berwarna baby blue yang dari tadi ku pegang, lalu berlari mengikutinya.**_

_**Begitu sudah sampai dihalte aku masih tidak berani menampakan diri ku, maka aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon didekat halte bus.**_

_**Ku lihat ia yang memeluk dirinya sendei, pasti dia kedinginan lihat saja kondisinya yang basah kuyup. Aku menjadi tidak tega..**_

_**Ku tatap payung dan namja itu yang ku ketahui bernama cho kyuhyun bergantian, setelah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya aku mulai berjalan melewati halte.**_

_**Begitu sudah didepan halte aku memberikan payung ku padanya, ia tersentak dengan mata membulat ia menatap kaget sekaligus bingung. Ah tentu siapa yang tidak bingung jika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memberikan mu payung tanpa berkata apapun.**_

_**"Pakailah.."**_

_**"Tapi-" ucapannya terhenti ketika aku dengan berani mengambil tangannya dan memaksanya agar menggenggam gagang payung tersebut.**_

_**Setelah itu aku langsug berlari menjauhi nya, aku memegang dada ku kentara sekali detakan jantung ku yang berdetak sangat cepat. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggenggam tangannya walau hanya sebentar, tangan itu lembut dan sangat pas dalam genggaman ku.**_

_**Cho kyuhyun.. Tunggulah aku. Aku berjanji akan menampakan diriku sebagai choi siwon yang mecintaimu. Bukan lagi sebagai choi siwon si penguntit cho kyuhyun yang bernyali ciut hanya untuk berhadapan dengan mu.  
><strong>_

Aku menundukan kepala ku demi menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di kedua pipiku, siapa yang tidak tersipu ketika seorang namja tanpan yang akan menjadi suami mu menatap mu dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip.

Siwon tertawa pelan, ia lantas mendekati ku dan langsung menarik ku mendekati kaca. Dikaca besar dihadapan kami dapat melihat diri masing-masing.

"Sangat cocok bukan?"

Aku mengangguk, yah sangat cocok. Siwon yang tampan kini semakin tampan dengan balutan jas hitam nya dan kyuhyun yang manis semakin manis juga cantik dengan balutan jas putih di tubuh nya, jangan lupakan bunga yang dirangkai menjadi mahkota dikepala kyuhyun yang sudah siwon buat tadi.

Siwon memeluk ku dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya di bahu ku, aku menggenggam tangannya yang melingkari pinggang ku.

"Kau gugup kyu?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku berusaha tidak gugup demi pernikahan kita. Apa kau gugup?"

"Untuk apa aku gugup? Jika aku gugup artinya aku tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini. Karna aku yakin aku sama sekali tidak gugup"

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, mengelus pipinya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Ku hisap bibir atas dan bawah siwon bergantian, siwon diam membiarkan diriku yang mendominasi ciuman kali ini

"Kau mencintai ku?" Tanya ku setelah ciuman kami terlepas

Siwon menggosokan ujung hidung nya dengan hidung ku, ia lalu mengecup bibir ku.

"Untuk apa aku menikahi mu jika aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Aku langsung memeluk nya menenggelamkan kepala ku ke perpotongan leher nya, menghirup wangi tubuh nya yang menenangkan.

"Jangan buat aku menangis sedih karna pernikahan ini siwon, buatlah aku menangis bahagia."

"Aku tidak akan membuat mu menangis sedih atau bahagia. Namun aku akan membuat mu tersenyum bahagia, baby."

Kyuhyun tertawa masih menatap siwon diatas nya, ia mengusap peluh dikening siwon lalu mencium kening siwon lama

Siwon mengelus pipi kyuhyun yang sedikit lengket, ia mengenggam tangan kyuhyun dan mencium cincin dijari manis nya.

"Kau resmi menjadi milik ku kyunie.."

"Hem.. Dan aku sangat bahagia siwon.. Terima kasih.."

"Berjanjilah kau adalah milik ku yang pertama dan terakhir."

"Aku berjanji siwonnie.."

Siwon kembali mencium bibir ku penuh nafsu, aku menitikan air mata bahagia.

Tuhan.. Aku sudah menjadi milik siwon seutuhnya, jangan pisahkan kami tuhan. Kau boleh memisahlan kami hanya dengan satu alasan yaitu maut.. Karna hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kami.

Kami hidup bersama, maka kami mati bersama.

The end!

Haihai..  
>Entah ini apaaa..<br>Kkk~~

Terima kasih aja deh buat readers yang masih berminat baca ff buatan aku.. ^3^


End file.
